1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates, generally, to apparatus and methods for delivering fluids. More particularly, the invention relates to dispensers used to administer medicine. It has an optimal use in delivering multiple doses of various fluids to livestock in oral, intranasal, or injectable applications. However, the invention also may have utility in other applications.
2. Background Information.
The state of the art includes various devices and methods for dispensing fluids from containers, including pump bottles, spray cans and spray guns. Fluids such as drugs, nutritional supplements and the like have been dispensed to livestock using pop bottles or similar containers, syringes and gas powered gun-type devices for delivering liquid from bulk containers.
The gun-type devices provide methods for drawing and delivering liquid for oral, hypodermic and topical applications using compressed gas. Therefore they need to be attached to compressed air lines or carry their own pressurized propellant. Although these gun-type devices can deliver adjustable and repeatable doses automatically, they are they are relatively complex and expensive. Furthermore, their mobility is hampered because they require a pressurized gas source. These gun-type devices are generally shown in the following art: Guerrero (U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,645) which describes a pneumatic modular device for dispensing medicine to animals; Murphy et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,050) which describes a spraying and dosing apparatus used to dispense liquid herbicides and insecticides; and Dent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,413,255) which describes improvements in gas powered applicators for dispensing measured doses of a liquid.
The syringe type devices provide a generally simpler method of dispensing doses. However, they generally require the user to repeatably and manually draw and then dispense the desired doses. Syringe type devices are generally shown in the following art: Ennis, III (U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,096) which describes a dripless automatic syringe for dispensing fluids; Ennis, III (U.S. Pat. No. 5,344,409) which describes a syringe latch; Ennis, III (U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,772) which describes a dispenser for viscous fluids; Ennis, III (U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,107) which describes a dripless dispenser for liquids and viscous fluids; and Ennis, III (U.S. Pat. No. 4,981,472) which describes a cannula assembly for a syringe.
These known devices and methods are believed to have certain limitations in certain cases. Specifically, these problems include the inability to dispense accurate doses, to accurately place or inject the doses, to function automatically and quickly, to be efficiently and easily used and maintained, to function with various container types, and to be disposable. Because of these problems, the known devices and methods are unable to economically and rapidly process livestock.
Applicant's invention provides a dispenser which overcomes the limitations of the known art. It promotes the economic and rapid processing of livestock through its ergonomic design, automatic features, and its ability to accurately place fixed, accurate doses drawn from a variety of fluid containers. The dispenser can be easily lubricated, cleaned and disinfected. However, the dispenser is also relatively inexpensive, thus making it semi-disposable as warranted by the circumstances.